The dual purposes of this project are to implement and evaluate a parent-based social learning treatment program for aggressive children. The program is being implemented by training existing professional and non-professional personnel. The treatment program involves specific, structured parent training in child management skills. Evaluation of the project focuses on several major areas: (a) the adequacy of each agency's implementation of the program; (b) the effectiveness of the program in comparison to existing treatment approaches; and (c) the impact of the program on each agency with respect to organizational structure and functioning. The adequacy of implementation is being measured by instruments assessing both cognitive and performance dimensions, including tests of social learning knowledge, assessment of compliance with program procedures and ratings of therapist methods during actual treatment sessions recorded on video tape. Multiple criteria are being used to assess program effectiveness including bi-weekly parental phone reports, naturalistic home observations using a previously validated, reliable objective coding procedure, teacher questionnaires, school records and outcome ratings by parents, therapists, and physicians. Agency impact is being assessed by questionnaires and other measures from various levels of agency line personnel and management. During the first year of the project the major tasks accomplished have been the implementation of the treatment program and data collection procedures. Limited psychometric piloting of instruments and initial data monitoring have been conducted. These indications along with subjectively based results, indicate feasibility of training agency personnel in the social learning treatment program. With an increasing sample of client families, descriptive sample profiles and initial baseline-to-termination analyses are forthcoming.